Jai Ho
by Flika
Summary: Sasuke came to watch Sakura's dancing recital but ended up not being able to take his eyes off of the blond on center stage. one shot, kinda-one shot sasunaru and nejinaru.


**JAI HO**

**First off, the dance I have them performing is not the same dance from the music video or movie. I was bored so when I was listening to this song I started to dance, I don't think I'm very good, but the friends that seen me dance think I am. So while dancing I came up with the moves I thought would be good for this song. Then I just started thinking about Naruto and if he would ever dance and that's how this was born. I was also thinking of bright colors so, yeah. Enjoy.**

**SIDE NOTE:: *IMPORTANT* I really need a Beta that knows the area of Californa well enough to help me with my newest fic, Cali Sunshine. It takes place in Californa (duh) which I know like nothing about and the internent and pictures can only help so much. Polls now closed**

* * *

Colors were all Sasuke could see.

Bright, moving colors.

Reds…

Blues…

Yellows…

Greens…

Purples…

Pinks…

Browns…

But the color that he noticed the most…

It was orange.

He sat in Konoha's School Of Art's auditorium, forced to watch twenty or so people dance. Why, you ask. Well, the person, center right of the stage, dressed head to toe in a pink saree embroidered with silver beads and printed red flowers throughout it, and a gold bindi stuck upon her rather large forehead, just so happened to be his best friend. And of course, said best friend was in this school to dance. And that was what his best friend was doing at this very moment, dancing.

On the decent size stage in front of him, the university's dancers were performing to a song call _Jai Ho._ Not a song Sasuke would normally listen to, but it was most defiantly a good song to dance to. The students on stage were all dressed in some sort of modern – traditional Indian style outfits that were either loaned to them from other students or sowed by the school's costume comity. Every single outfit was made of one single bright color and every shade color was only worn once. Every person on stage also had a thin scarf of a totally different color then what they were wearing tied to their right wrist. Why? Well, Sasuke didn't know yet; but if he paid attention, he might find out.

The song had just started not all that long ago, but the bodies were already a blur of colors, forming an unorganized rainbow.

The dancers on stage were broken into what looked like three groups. A group of four performed on the left, another group of four performed on the right, and a group of six performed in the dead center of the stage, along with ten dancers in the far back, dancing across the curtain and playing small drums. In the center left of the stage was a blond girl dressed in a dark purple, two piece outfits. Her long hair was left undone and comically waked one of the guys she was dancing next to in the face every time the girl would turn. The girl danced between three other people that surrounded her in the left part of the stage. In the center right was Sakura. She danced in time with the girl on the left while their back ups did a similar dance but not nearly as difficult.

But in the dead center of the stage was a blond hair guy, dressed in an orange woven kurta. He had two dark green wraps tied around his wrists that moved in circles when he danced. His dancing was different from everyone else, his moves were less traditional and he had added some sort of hip hop or break dancing into the routine. With the cocky grin plastered on his face and the teacher glaring at his from behind the curtain, it was obvious the boy had changed the dance and was trying to show off. From the looks of it so were the people he was dancing with. Still, his moves were what caught Sasuke's attention.

The first chorus started and the blond jumped right into action. He, along with everyone else, turned to the person right of him, clapping hands together in a way Sasuke would never be able to master before turning left and doing the same thing with another person. The green scarves on his wrists were blurs of flowing like tails that followed the boy's every move. It was, for lack of better words, hypnotizing. When the final line of the chorus was close, everyone jumped in to the air, knees bended back, and hands in the air as the all screamed the words "Jai Ho!"

Once the first chorus was done everyone went back to dancing separately. The blond was still moving to his own accordance.

Sasuke watched as Sakura and the blond girl turned to face the boy, both doing some movements with their hands up in the air that Sasuke could hardly follow. They only brought everyone else's attention to the orange clad boy.

The boy was smiling a huge shit eating grin, loving having everyone's eyes on him and absorbing it. Sasuke could already tell that this blond hair male was an attention seeker. Even he could figure that out in the minute and a half of watching the dancer.

All of a sudden, the blond male stopped dancing, which caused everyone else to stop as well. Even the music was paused. Everyone, on stage and in the crowd, stayed completely still as they watched him. He turned around, staring at on of the girls that were dancing behind him. She was wearing a soft purple warp that complimented her long, dark hair. He smiled at her sweetly before grasping her wrist that didn't have a scarf attached to it and threw her into the center on the dance floor, switching to the back of the stage at the same time. The girl just stood there for a moment, completely shell shocked. She stared out at the crowd with pale eyes as she blushed and trembled slightly, poking her fingers together at the same time.

Sasuke thought she would stay like that for the rest of the performance until the person sitting next to him stood up and yelled.

"Dance Hinata,"

The girl snapped out of her shocked stage and almost immediately started dancing. Her moves were different from the blond, more ballet-ish in a way. As she swayed to the music, the blond danced in time behind her, smiling the entire time.

The boy who had stood up next to Sasuke had sat back down, a small smirk playing on his pale lips as he moved his long hair behind his shoulder. Sasuke heard him mutter one last thing before watching the performance again.

"Thank you, Naruto."

_Naruto _Sasuke couldn't help but mussed as his eyes found the orange form in the back of the stage. _It fits you so well. _

The dark hair girl danced all throughout the next chorus, but once it was over she scurried away – much like a scared little mouse – back to her original spot on stage. The blond boy, _Naruto _as Sasuke discovered, had again taken center stage. This time though his dancing was completely different. He had started to bend his leg so that his body looked as if he was falling backwards. He stretched out his arms and two boys, a stoic looking redhead and a black hair kid with a bowl cut, garbed a hold of the green scarves that he donned. They tugged on the scarves, making his body jerk up a few times before finally giving a good strong pull, bring Naruto's body up into the air as the blond jumped at the same time.

Almost immediately Naruto had changed places with the scowling redhead that was dressed head to toe in brown. The redhead started to shake, like as if his body was shirked by lightning. His joints lock as if they have popped. He was practically vibrating.

Though, the redhead didn't keep Sasuke's attention for too long. The bowl cut boy dressed in green and Naruto had walked backwards some while the redhead performed, only to run full force at each other and do cartwheels in front of their friend and trade places. The redhead soon finished dancing, only to turn around a flip off the dance instructor that was hyperventilating behind the curtains before grabbing one of Naruto's scarves and pulling him into the middle of the ring again.

The final chorus started and everyone on stage went all out. The clapping of hands was faster then ever and slapping of elbow was added in the mix. There was an even number on people on stage so every person grasped a partner by the arm and jumped together in a circular motion. The boy in green even did a back flip. Traditional looking hand gestures were done by all the girls as the stomped one foot repeatedly before changing to the other. As the music started to become faster so did the movements on stage, leaving Sasuke to believe he was watching a rainbow of color dies mixing together.

"Jai Ho!" Screamed the cast as they jumped one last time and all fell to the floor. Everyone in the crowd, even Sasuke which surprised him a little, had jumped to their feet clapping and some whooping. The brunette next to him was yelling repeatedly "Good job, Hinata. Good job." Sasuke could even see the instructor banging his head against the concert walls of the performance hall, which was sure to leave a bruise. Good thing to because Sasuke believed that anyone who did enjoy that performance was better off brain dead.

The dancers got to their feet, gave a quick bow and ran behind the side curtain where their ferocious teacher waited. Right before Sakura had disappeared she looked directly at Sasuke and motioned for him to come back stage. He didn't need to be told twice.

Back stage he found Sakura with the long hair blond girl and Hinata, whispering and giggling as if they were still high school girls. When he approached them Sakura immediately stopped talking to introduce him.

"Sasuke, this is Ino and Hinata." Sakura said, grabbing Sasuke's arm like she would do back in high school, though now it meant nothing more than a sign of friendship. "Girls, this is Sasuke."

"Hello Sasuke," Ino said all too sweetly as she hugged Sasuke's other arm, batting her eyelashes seductively.

"Give up Ino, Sasuke's gay." Sakura said quickly seeing Sasuke scowl at the girl's contact with his arm.

Ino sighed and stomped her foot like a child. Whining like such, she crossed her arms and cried. "It's always the good looking ones."

Sasuke stayed while the girls continued to talk and gossip but made sure to check his surroundings for the blond dancer, Naruto, who he didn't see anywhere. After fifteen minutes had passed there was yelling and a few crashes from a door on the other side of back stage. A door was opened and the blond with the redhead and bowl cut boy retreated from it as the yelling was dying down. The door slammed shut behind them and the room was quiet for a moment.

After a few seconds of awkward silent Naruto feel to the ground, clutching his stomach and laughed. Sakura stared before chuckling also and called out to the boys.

"So how much trouble are you guys in?"

"Three weeks probations." The bowl cut boy said sadly.

"Ebisu was pissed." The redhead added smugly.

When the blond finally stopped laughing he looked up and noticed Sasuke for the first time.

"Sasuke this is Lee, Gaara, and our star of the night Naruto."

Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke and gave his hand to shake Sasuke's. Sasuke grasped the other hand, not wanting to let go of the soft skin.

"Hi Sasuke," Naruto said with a dazzling smile. Sasuke could speak for a moment; it was as if he had forgotten how. When he noticed the others were staring, he knew he had to do something. Without thinking he grabbed a bouquet of flowers from a girl walking pass him and ignored her yelling protest as he gave them to Naruto.

"I liked your performance." He said quickly as Naruto hesitantly took the offered flowers.

"Thank you." He said carefully, looking at the flowers Sasuke had stolen. Sakura and the other girls were trying to keep their soft giggles at bay.

They stayed like that, just being quiet while the girls whispered to each other. Sasuke was trying to gain the courage to speak, possibly to Naruto, when a pale arm hugged the blond boy from behind and a pair of lips met Naruto's cheek. At that moment Sasuke felt broken.

"You did great," It was the same guy that was sitting next to Sasuke earlier. He leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder and smiled when Naruto kissed him back.

"Thanks," Naruto murmured. He turned to the taller boy and asked. "Are you ready to go?" The long hair brunette nodded and warped his arm around Naruto shoulders as they stared to walk off. Hinata followed behind them, blushing and looking away. "Bye guys." Naruto yelled without looking back.

Everyone left sighed and frowned at the leaving couple. "And that was Neji, Naruto's cheating boyfriend." Sakura muttered beside Sasuke and shook her head. Sasuke scowled at the mere thought of someone being able to cheat on Naruto. They guy seemed too perfect for you to want to mess around with other people. That Neji guy most defiantly didn't deserve Naruto.

Just as the happy looking couple was gone, Naruto looked over his shoulder and called out.

"I better see you at another one of the shows, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up to see the smiling face before Naruto left through the back door. He turned back to Sakura and asked when their next show was.

"I don't know, in a few weeks."

With those words Sasuke decided he would attend every show for Naruto, and be there when he realizes he could be doing better.

* * *

**i know, the ending kind of sucks but i've been working on this for months (sad, right?) and then kind of stopped. i just really wanted to finally post it so the ending came out lame. sorry.**


End file.
